the_recruitfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaftail
Leaftail is a white she-cat with brown ear tips and tail tip. She has a long tail and has a pink marking on her nose: she has light blue eyes. History After Hazeleyes dies to form the badger attack, Leaftail walks up the hill and tells Brightstar that she was sorry. Brightstar notices a new star appearing in the sky, she asks Leaftail if he was dead, Leaftail informs her that she was sorry for her loss and what they should tell the clan. Brightstar tells Leaftail that they needed to recruit new warriors. She replies to Fluff's question when she asked where Hazeleyes went, telling her that she was attending Eyepatch. Fluff tells her that she was talking to the other cat, Leaftail telling her to not waste her time with her rogue nonsense and to let her change her webbing. After changing her webbing, she tells her that the wound had healed and that she shouldn't do dumb things after she takes it off. She leaves the den after Fluff thanks her, telling her that after she will get someone to get her food after she gets done eating, she will need to see Brightstar. After getting attacked by the fox, Leaftail is seen healing Jaytails wound, telling the rest that he got lucky. She tells Ivypaw that he was close to bleeding out and that he would make a full recovery. She tells Whitewhisker to go to the nursery to take care of Foxkit, Whitewhisker questions if she was sure he will be okay, she tells her that he will. She walks over to Ivypaw and places some cobwebs onto her wound, telling her it might sting. She leaves the den and tells her that she needed to relax in the den for a few days. She heals Bone's wound and confronts Brightstar about him staying. Brightstar tells Leaftail that she already knows that the cat is hiding something, but she thinks he has a reason too. Brightstar gets her throat sliced in front of Leaftail, she turns to get Jaytail, only to find him dead as well. Everyone around her was dead, she looks down and sees that her throat was sliced as well and asks StarClan what to do. She looks up and sees a fox holding a mint. Brightstar asks if Leaftail was alright and Leaftail telling her that she had a vision. She asks why and Leaftail, ignoring the leader's question, asks if she can have Foxkit as her apprentice. It skips to his apprentice ceremony, with her standing in front of the anxious tom. She gets mentioned by Brightstar that she will attend the gathering tonight, she sits next to Ringtail. She argues with Bearfeet about Foxpaw training to be a medicine cat, she yells and questions her if she wanted him to die. Leaftail tells her that she will teach Foxpaw what he will know; Bearfeet, sarcastically, tells her that almighty plants will save his life, her yelling at him that it those plants had saved him before. Stormbringer comes in and breaks up the argument, he tells Bearfeet that Foxpaw was Leaftail's apprentice and not his. He leaves and reminds Leaftail that if he dies, she wouldn't be looking for him and calls for his apprentice, Brindlepaw. Leaftail thanks Stormbringer and leaves. She tries heals Brightstar's open wound while Brightstar loses a life. When she gets back from StarClan, she asks the leader if she was okay, Brightstar confirms that she was okay but it hurts more then it used too, Leaftail reminds the leader that she wasn't young anymore. She asks how many lives she had left, she answers her question, only having two and that they should start acting more cautious about it. Leaftail tells Brightstar that half-moon was approaching and that she will ask StarClan for any advice. She reminds Brightstar that the night was about to end, and asks if she had made up her mind for the new deputy. Brightstar says yes and that she will announce him immediately. She walks to the moonstone with her new apprentice, Foxpaw. Sandflower greets Leaftail and stands next to the entrance with Rootclaw, he then greets Foxpaw and she asks him where Thrushwing was. Sandflower tells her that he was always running late, and asks if they should wait. She declines and walks into the cave. They walk into the den and she touches the moonstone. She gets greeted by Stormbringer, she greets him back and tells him that he looks well. He asks if that was a joke, she confesses to him that the star eyes make him look a bit friendlier. After a short pause, he thanks her for the compliment. After Foxpaw hears the news that his father is no longer in StarClan, he tells Stormbringer that he saved his life, Leaftail reminds him that StarClan has rules and that Hazeleyes knew the rules before he leaves StarClan. Trivia * She is ambidextrous or ambidexterity. Meaning that she can write with both of her paws at any time, but she mostly uses her right paw in the comic. * She is aromantic, meaning she doesn't find any romantic attraction to any gender, but she is a tad bit homoromantic. It's unknown what her official sexuality is, however. * Leaftail's mother was originally a cat named Hollyfoot. *Arual has confirmed Barkpaw is Molepaw, and Hollyfoot no longer exists. *Leaftail was one of Icestar's elite warriors. *If Arual could redesign Leaftail, she would've named her Doveleaf, and once she said she would have used a design a fan made. Gallery Screenshot_20180712-203832.jpg|Leaftail gets furious and yells at Smallpaw after her failure of healing her brother, Volepaw. Screenshot_20180713-071017.jpg|Leaftail crying from all of the stress that was put upon her. Screenshot_20180713-071047.jpg|Leaftail sarcastically telling her mate, Brightstar that she saved Foxpaw's life. Foxpaw_is_gone.png|Leaftail having nightmares after the death of Foxpaw. Screenshot_20180716-205353.jpg|Leaftail telling Brightstar she needs an apprentice Screenshot 6.png| Screenshot 16.png|Leaftail trying to teach her new apprentice, Smallpaw after pulling her out of her warrior training. Leaf_and_fox_redesigns.jpg|Foxpaw and Leaftail's (renamed Doveleaf in the pictuere) 2018 redesign. Loonpaw and leaftail at the moonstone.jpg|Loonpaw reassuring Leaftail before they visit StarClan. Category:ThunderClan Category:Medicine Cat Category:Female Category:LGBTQ+ Characters